esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Alliance
The United Earth Alliance was the official state of the people of Earth. It was founded by the countries of Australia, the United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, the Netherlands, Japan, New Zealand, South Africa, and the United States in the aftermath of World War 4 to replace the ineffectual United Nations. History World War 4 was the final major military conflict of the old nation states on modern Earth. It saw the powers of the east wage ware on the west for nearly ten years. When the conflict ended in a stalemate, the two major sides agreed to unite and work towards preventing any future conflict among humans. This historic move towards peace saw the creation of the United Earth Alliance. Major technological and social feats were established in the next two hundred years, with a major space program being launched in the 24th century. The human race's pursuit of space travel ends in tragic results. First contact is made with the alien race known as the Advenans. The Advenans, a very old energy-based race, were now galactic refugees searching for a planet to suit their needs. Advenans use machines and other creations to interact with the corporeal world. Advenans unilaterally decide to settle on Earth’s mostly uninhabited territory of Siberia. Advenans claims that Earth was once a territory in their galactic empire centuries ago and that their claim to the world is still valid. While the United Earth Alliance’s demands for withdrawal for the planet are ignored, hostilities become increasingly antagonistic. A short conflict in 2780 proves the Advenans technological and military superiority. Advenans remain recluse in their territory for another two centuries without incident. Eventually an uneasy truce is agreed to between the two sides. The Advenan War The United Earth Alliance later makes contact with another alien race known as the Procyons. As a stipulation of joining their federation, the Procyons agree to protect humanity from the Advenan threat. When the Advenans break their original agreement to stay within their territory, the United Earth Alliance attacks several Advenans target prompting World War 5 to break out between the two sides. After ten years of intense battle, the Procyons finally join the war when the United Earth Alliance begins to lose more control of the planet. After four more decades of war, the Procyons propose a final solution. They develop a weapon along with the scientist, Dr. Emil Jushasz, known as the Jushasz project. The weapon proves to be a dramatic failure as it destroys Earth’s biosphere and cause more human and Procyon casualties than Advenan. The remaining survivors are forced into massive underground fallout shelters. A year later the surviving government of the United Earth Alliance launches their arsenal of nuclear weapons. This results in the near extinction of the human race on Earth. The Procyon Federation withdraws from Earth’s solar system, unknowingly leaving their technology and members of their race on the planet. The remaining human survivors are eliminated by Advenan sentry hunters. Timeline *2180: World War 4 ends. *2183: United Nations dissolved. *2190: United Earth Alliance established *2372: United Earth Alliance absorbs all nation states on Earth *2375: Martian Colony established *2434: United Earth Alliance makes first contact with Advenans *2560: Advenan Probes launched *2700: Advena Founded by Advenan Settlers in Siberia *2780: United Earth Alliance attacks Advena. Earth Alliance fleet surrenders. *2980: United Earth Alliance makes first contact with Procyon Federation *3104: United Earth Alliance becomes a provisional territory of the Procyon Federation *3499: United Earth Alliance Diplomatic Relations with Advena breakdown *3500: Advena Declares War on United Earth Alliance *3500: World War 5 Begins. *3510: Procyon Federation enters into World War 5 with Advena *3515: Ten billion dead as a result of World War 5 *3555: The Jushasz project is released against the Advenans. It destroys Earth's biosphere. *3556: Eight billion people killed as a result of the Jushasz project *3557: Earth Alliance launches nuclear attack against Advena. Remaining population obliterated. *3557: Nuclear Winter begins *3558: Procyon officially withdraw from the Sol System *3560: Advenans obliterates the last of the United Earth Government infrastructure *3560: World War 5 ends. *3561: Natodren founded by remaining Procyon survivors *3570: Last human survivors discovered. Most are killed and some enslaved. Category:Nations Category:Former Nations